The Wiggles: Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie
Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie is a Wiggles 2003 video. 20th Century Fox a film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Produtions and the THX Logo. In it, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur. Meanwhile, Dorothy is trying to keep track of anyone who remembered her birthday, along with her new friend Wally the Great, at the Dance Academy they have Dorothy's Dance then you Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist well Greg has magic tricks Dorothy Has a Dinosaur Birthday Party Then Greg has Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Purple Hankies and Dorothy gay the Magic Wand Wally Has Some Magazine take the Best Dance Dorothy get the Wand Back on the Table Wally Gay the Magic Wand the Fruit Salad on Wally's Face Wally took the cape off and Wally go the winner of the anuel West Compatition Dorothy jump down Greg has they we're six hankies and now they are to a song about Wigglemix a strange fellow who keeps carrying a Magic Wand make some gifts and all wrap a cat clock, a pig frame, a teddy bear, a panda bear on a stroller, a duck toy, a young wiggles frame, a goblin, a telephone, an apple tree, books, fruit salad, hot potato, cold spaghetti and mashed banana at Wigglehouse Fernando, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus could save it The Wiggles go to the Big Red Car Wally and Dorothy go to the West Competition and crashed the haystack and he broke my Magic Wand Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus could fix it then The Wiggles could say Wake Up Jeff Henry the Octopus has the Underwater Big Band Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dog could drive it but Wags chase the Postman The Wiggles wave goodbye Dorothy and Wally forgot Wags the Dog has the Wagettes Captain Feathersword could closed it then the Ice Cream Boy but the Policeman chase the Rose Robber Roland is waiting to sing at the Dance Academy with puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy and Frank have a Teddy Bears' Picnic When Wally's Pants down and Wally took the cape on The Wiggles got Brrrrr Street he next back to Wigglehouse Dorothy's Birthday Cake for a surprise party Captain have a Pirate Dance the Talkin Door has the Wiggles have what's Anthony's Favorite Food Fruit Salad Yummy Yummy what's Jeff's Favorite Food Sleeping Jeff is in Murray's Shirt, Greg is in Anthony's Shirt, Anthony is in Jeff's Shirt and Murray is in Greg's Shirt Anthony has an Apple Tree Gift and Murray has a Baby Dinosaur and Yonug Wiggles Frame Gift Let's do Dorothy's Favorite Dance Romp Bomp a Stomp Anthony has a Goblin Gift, Anthony has a Telephone Gift, Greg has a Pig Frame Gift, Anthony has a Cat Clock Gift and Murray has a Duck Toy Gift Jeff Dreams About Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Murray has a Teddy Bear Gift, Murray has a Panda Bear on a Stroller Gift and Jeff has a Books Gift Captain Does Nya Nya Nya Then Dorothy and Wally go to the Magic Club to Sidestage as she thinks they've forgotten due a surprise party they're performing at the wonka gate that night at the Wigglehouse Party. Cast *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Tony Harvey - Wally the Great *Leanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Joanne Samuel - Mrs. Bingle *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Paul Paddick - Wags the Dog *Paul Field - Fernando Moguel Sr. *Donna Halloran - Henry the Octopus *Norry Constantian - Fernando Moguel Jr. the Magic Club President *Edward Rooke - Jimbo the Juggler *Dale Burridge - Roland the Remarkable *Mic Conway - Postman/Dancing Magician *Leanne Halloran - Policeman/Dancing Magician *Paul Paddick - Rose Robber/Dancing Magician *Blake Bowden - Young Boy Pirate/Dancing Magician *Paul Paddick - Life-Guard *Meaghan Woodhouse - Little Girl with Glasses *Bradley Benson, Shanna Curry, Any Dunbar, Clare Field, Sophie Hendrix, Madeline Hurley, Eddy Jong, Lachlan McCarthy, Catlin Mollica, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan and Anthony Silvestrini - Mrs. Bingle's Class *Holly McGunchy - Ballerina *Cameron Lewis - Male Dancer *Luke Field - Ice Cream Boy *Eddy Jong - Young Jeff *Daniel Luck - Young Murray *Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg *Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony *Carolyn Ferrie - Young Dorothy *Luigi De Luca - Gelati Vendor *Roger Lemke - Alfonso Rinaldi *Leo Sayer - Pierre Bunyon *David Hobson - Boris Bush *John Waiters - Stanley Stanbun *Ben Halloran, Asisole Halloran, Gary Halloran and Max Halloran - 4 Judges Locations Houses *Wigglehouse *Wally's House Western *West Competition Doghouse *Wags' Home Sandlot Beach *Henry's House *Captain Feathersword's Ship *Dock Town *Town Hall *Countryside *Magic Club Stages *Stage *Sidestage *Dance Academy Category:Wiggles videos